Reminiscence Project
by KFF2K19
Summary: MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence (n.) the act of remembering events and experiences from the past. / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi
1. Opening

**REMINISCENCE 2K18**

 _a (not so) surprise mini project._

 _ **.**_

* * *

HELLO GOOD SHIPPERS!

Hai hai semuaaa~

Karena tak bergabung dalam project menulis cerita tentang Kaisoo kesayangan kita bersama, kali ini ijinkan saya **cactus93** sebagai narator mewakili semua kru membuka mini project ini ● ●

.

APA KABAR SEMUAAA~~

Lama tidak berjumpa!

.

Setelah diberikan banyak asupan energi manis-manis KAISOO IN BANGKOK 3 hari berturut-turut, adakah yang udah kangen lagiiiiii?

ATAU MALAH KANGEN SAMA AKU EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. /ditampol pake biskuat/

Untuk mengobati rindu kalian, kami persembahkan sebuah persembahan untuk semua perindu ini~ /tebar-tebar bunga/

Dari spoiler yang telah kami post di instagram adakah yang sudah bisa menebak kejutan kali ini?

Atau malah ada yang belum tahu?

Ck~ kalian kudet ahhhhh /brb ngumpet/

Untuk yang belum tahu, nih simak yaaaaaa.

Tapi sebelumnya follow dulu akun instagram **KFF2K18** ya gengs~ biar up to date!

.

Jadi

.

mini project ini, cluenya

.

adalah

.

.

/tabuh drum 10 kali/

.

.

.

.

 ** _Reminiscence (n.)_**

 _the act of remembering events and experiences from the past._

 _._

 _._

 **Duh. Masa lalu.**

.

 _Eh. Tyduck bole baper yaws!_

 _._

Daripada kalian baper sama mantan eh maksudnya masalalu, mending aku kasih tahu sesuanu aja, ya?

Jadi, apasih Reminiscence project itu?

Reminiscence project adalah sebuah mini project yang digagas oleh para kru KFF2K18, untuk 'merayakan' april mop dengan tema cerita yang pastinya asik banget untuk dibaca dan diikuti deh! Dijamin, april kalian tahun ini bakal lebih epic!

Mini project ini, diikuti oleh enam orang kru KFF2K18 dan satu orang relawan super! Penasaran siapa? Ehe. Tebak yha~~

Sudah tidak sabar untuk membaca cerita yang ada di mini project ini?

Sabar!

Cerita pembuka dari mini project ini akan dipublish pada...

.

.

.

RAHASIA~

Kkkk, pokoknya, pantengin terus email kalian, juga IG KFF2K18, karena setiap update pasti akan diberitahukan disana~

Siap-siap serbu akun kami yak!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, semuanyaa :*

Tepatnya akan ada 7 cerita-cerita amazing hasil karya para kru dan satu relawan super yang akan menghiasi harimu kedepan~

Dan seluruh cerita di mini project ini akan di publish setiap hari!

Seru, kan?

Rasakan sensasinya setelah membaca maha karya para kru+relawan super yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kepiawaiannya dalam menulis!

.

 _Oh. Wait._

Kalian pasti hafal siapa saja kru KFF bukan?

Atau malah lebih penasaran sama siapa relawan super yang ikut dalam mini project kali ini? :))

Agar lebih seru dan greget krenyes-krenyes, maka seperti event kemarin, mari kita tebak siapa dalang dibalik tiap cerita yang ada.

.

 ** _SOOOOO ARE YOU READY?!_**

.

.

.

 _HERE YOU ARE, THE MAINCOURSE MENU OF REMINISCENCE PROJECT 2K18!_

.

.

.

 **MASTERLIST REMINISCENCE WEEK**

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, dan saran atau kritik membangun di setiap cerita yang telah kalian baca, ya~

Last but not least, **happy april mop!**

.

* * *

 **01\. REGRET**

.

 **Summary**

"Apa dengan menutup mataku, sesal ini akan lenyap? Jika iya, maka akan kulakukan hingga nyawa tak lagi hinggap."

.

-.000.-

.

 **02\. APHONIC**

.

 **Summary**

Hilang dan tersesat, Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh pada seorang lelaki bermata bulat, yang menawarkan hangatnya perlindungan sesaat.

.

-.000.-

.

 **03\. IN PERPETUUM**

.

 **Summary**

Karena selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra.

.

-.000.-

.

 **04\. SEASONS**

.

 **Summary**

Ditinggalkan, atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?

.

-.000.-

.

 **05\. ASMARALOKA**

.

 **Summary**

Tentang penguraian semak hati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

-.000.-

.

 **06\. COUP DE FOUDRE**

.

 **Summary**

Garis pantai, langit muram, musim gugur berkepanjangan, serta proyeksi peperangan yang mendekam di bagian belakang ingatan, ternyata sudi menyisihkan perasaan lain untuk tumbuh. (Atau dalam kata lain, mereka jatuh cinta pada waktu yang tidak mereka tahu tepat dan di saat yang mereka tahu tidak tepat).

.

-.000.-

.

 **07\. SEPEREMPAT ABAD**

.

 **Summary**

Setiap sore, Jongin akan duduk di sana, menyesap the dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengangguk setiap disapa oleh penduduk yang mengenalnya. Ia selalu sendirian. Ia tampak damai, dan Kyungsoo amat iri.

.

-.000.-

.

* * *

 _*NB: Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meramaikan teaser REMINISCENCE di Instagram kita yha!_

 _Some of you, sudah menebak dengan benar!_

 _Hayo, mari ramaikan terus IG KFF2K18!_

 _Salam April Mop!_

 _Sampai bertemu lagi!_


	2. Closing & Reveal

**REMINISCENCE 2K18**

 _a (not so) surprise mini project._

* * *

Whaddup, shippers!

Yahh, tidak terasa, sudah selesai saja nih waktu untuk mini project KFF. /menangoz di pojokan/  
Gimana, gimana? Dari sekian cerita yang melanglangbuana di _timeline e-mail_ kalian, cerita dengan judul apa yang paling bikin kalian ngerasa suckyd?  
Atau bikin gemes? Atau geregetan pengen jewer penulisnya?

Lah, atau jangan-jangan malah belum pada baca?

 _Waduh, lo belom gawl kalo lom pada baca MINI PROJECT KFF2K18: REMINISCENCE!_

HAYUK DIBACA DAN RASAKAN SENSASINYA~

 _Ehe._

Banyak yang bilang, kenapa harus diisi dengan cerita angst sih, Kak? Kenapa gak yang fluffy fluffy aja gitu?  
 _Well_ , rencana awal sih para crew hanya ingin merayakan April Mop dengan cara berbeda yaa.  
Kalau yang lain berusaha engga bawa perasaan atas April Mop, kita mah sekalian aja dibikin baper satu jagad Kaisoo-shipper!

WKWKWK, juhud ya.

Tapi terobati dong semua angst yang kita publish, dengan momen-momen Kaisoo yang bertebaran tanpa henti belakangan ini?

 _Anyway_!

Ada yang sudah bisa tebak siapa yang nulis cerita apa?  
 _Well_ , karena namanya adalah mini project, maka pengikutnya pun sedikit. Jadi pasti lebih mudah untuk nebak, 'kan?  
Biar engga makin penasaran, Momod bagikan sahaja nama-nama dari para koki yang telah memasak cerita angst Kaisoo dengan begitu uhuy di MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 kali ini.

 ** _HERE WE GO!_**

* * *

 **.**

 **01\. REGRET**

 **He Who Controls The Light  
** _aka the super busy student as the opener_

 **Summary**

"Apa dengan menutup mataku, sesal ini akan lenyap? Jika iya, maka akan kulakukan hingga nyawa tak lagi hinggap."

-.000.-

 **02\. APHONIC**

 **creamjongin  
** _aka the go with the wind student as the twister_

 **Summary**

Hilang dan tersesat, Jongin menemukan dirinya jatuh pada seorang lelaki bermata bulat, yang menawarkan hangatnya perlindungan sesaat.

-o-0-o-

 **03\. IN PERPETUUM**

 **kajegaje  
** _aka the menuju akhir student as the adventurer_

 **Summary**

Karena selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra.

-o-0-o-

 **04\. SEASONS**

 **rosiebear  
** _aka the last minute particpant as the relawaners_

 **Summary**

Ditinggalkan, atau meninggalkan. Dari keduanya, mana yang lebih menyakitkan?

-o-0-o-

 **05\. ASMARALOKA**

 **ninidpooh  
** _aka the promising debut rookie as the debuters_

 **Summary**

Tentang penguraian semak hati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

 **06\. COUP DE FOUDRE**

 **Red Sherry  
** _aka master the explorer as the molorers_

 **Summary**

Garis pantai, langit muram, musim gugur berkepanjangan, serta proyeksi peperangan yang mendekam di bagian belakang ingatan, ternyata sudi menyisihkan perasaan lain untuk tumbuh. (Atau dalam kata lain, mereka jatuh cinta pada waktu yang tidak mereka tahu tepat dan di saat yang mereka tahu tidak tepat).

-.000.-

 **07\. SEPEREMPAT ABAD**

 **exoblackpepper  
** _aka the RI 1 of KFF2K18 as the closing_

 **Summary**

Setiap sore, Jongin akan duduk di sana, menyesap the dan membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ia hanya akan tersenyum dan mengangguk setiap disapa oleh penduduk yang mengenalnya. Ia selalu sendirian. Ia tampak damai, dan Kyungsoo amat iri.

-.000.-

 **08\. HAPPY WEDDING**

 **cactus93  
** _aka_ the last-minuter angst as _the bonuser_

 **Summary**

Kebahagiaan ada saat kau disisiku dan ku terluka karena baruku sadari kau bukanlah milikku.

.

* * *

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI ATAS KERJA KERAS KALIAN!  
Terutama para _crew_ yang telah meluangkan waktunya, meski semenit dua menit tiap harinya untuk membuat cerita yang sedap dipandang mata, suckyd dibawa hati itu. Terlepas dari semua hambatan yang tersedia, kalian tetap mampu menyuguhkan cerita yang _incredible_!

Me likey likey!

 _Awkay,_ setelah melihat daftar koki dari _maincourse_ mini project KFF di atas, ada berapa tebakan kalian yang benar?  
Atau kalian justru tertipu dengan gaya penulisan mereka yang mungkin sedikit berbeda dari biasa?

Jangan lupa lemparkan semua kesan kalian di kolom _review_!

Ini adalah ruang bebas, kalian boleh berkomentar mengenai apa pun!  
Tentang cerita favorit kalian? Cerita yang paling menegangkan? Cerita yang membuat bulir air mata kalian tumpah? Cerita yang paling bikin baper? Cerita yang paling kalian tunggu kelanjutannya? (kalau ada lanjutannya sih.)

 **KALIAN BOLEH MENCURAHKAN APA PUN SEPUASNYA!**

 **APA PUN! ASAL DENGAN KALIMAT YANG BAIK YHA :)**

Eeee, tyda jadi udahan deh. ehe.

Sebelum pamit, Momod mau kasih kalian pertanyaan penting bin _urgen_ nih.

 **Enaknya, habis ini, ada project lagi engga ya?**

Melihat dari turunnya tingkat antusiasme (dilihat dari perbandingan jumlah reviewer tahun kemarin dan tahun ini), kami para _crew_ ingin tahu apakah kalian masih berminat buat nunggu KFF2K19? Jika iya, apa ada dari kalian yang kira-kira kepikiran tentang ide, atau tema, atau segala saran untuk KFF tahun depan?

Tuangkan semua unek-unek kalian di kolom _review_ yah!  
Karena salah satu tombak terbesar dari _event_ ini ada di tangan kalian!

Okay, setelah banyak cuap-cuap tida penting, saatnya momod undur diri!  
Sampai jumpa di kesempatan yang selanjutnya.  
Jangan lupa untuk terus memberikan review, kritik atau saran bermanfaat bagi para author maupun _crew,_ ya _._

 _CIAO! :D_


End file.
